Metroid Blast
Metroid Blast is 1 of the 12 attractions in Nintendo Land. It is a Team Attraction that can be played with 1-5 Players. It is based on the Metroid Series. Gameplay The Gamepad player flies in Samus's Gunship while everyone else moves by foot in a Samus suit, with different colors according to the player. The goal is to destroy enemy waves until the end, or accomplish a specialized objective, like collecting player coins. If a player is defeated, they lose their ship/armor and will wear a Zero Suit Samus suit. You are unable to attack in this state and can only blast a beacon of light to let the other players know that there is a crystal over your head that you need to collect. Hearts and power ups will revive you and give your ship/armor back. Unlike other team attractions, every player has their own life counter, so if one dies, the game is not over. The game is only over when all the players die. Gunship The Gunship is controlled by the Gamepad, it can fire beams with ZR, Zoom with ZL, fire missiles by holding ZR, dash with A/B/Y/X, and fly using the two Control Sticks. Samus Samus is controlled by using the Wii Remote, and, unlike in other attractions, requires the nunchuck. Players can fire beams with B, go into a morph ball with Z, grapple targets with B, fire bombs by holding B, and dodge by shaking the Wii Remote. Items Heart Gives the recipient an extra life, and will revive a defeated player. Power Up Power Ups are inside question marks, there are many types of them. Shield Summons a force field around the user that protects them from damage. It lasts for 10 seconds. Rapid-Fire Helmet The Player gains a helmet which increases their fire rate. They will lose it after one hit. Radar (Surface Air Combat and Ground Battle Only) The Radar allows the player to track down their opponents. They will lose it after one hit. Ice Charge Shot Only found in levels with the Metroid or Red Zebesians. Freezes said enemies and leaves them open to another attack from a friend. Kills in Single Player. Golden Helmet Gives the player 6 lives instead of 3. Only given from Monita in levels you have failed a few times. You are unable to master the stage if you take the golden helmet. Enemies Geemer Geemers are the most commun, but weakest enemy in the game. There are three types of Geemers, Green, Purple, and Pink. Their weak points are always on their face. Green Geemer Green Geemers are the most common enemy. They only take one hit to defeat, and they attack by jumping at players. Purple Geemer Purple Geemers are Geemers who take three hits to defeat and can fire homing missiles at players. Pink Geemer Pink Geemers are Geemers that take one hit to defeat. However, when defeated, they will leave an explosion akin to a Bomb or Missile, which can harm players. Zebesian Zebesians are enemies who take three hits to defeat, however, they can jump very far. They attack by firing lasers from their hands and whacking the players. They can sometimes be found with jetpacks to fly. Ice Zebesian Ice Zebesians are Zebesians whose purple is replaced with light blue. Instead of firing lasers, it shoots six blasts of ice which freezes any player who gets hit, they will then walk over to the player and try to whack them. When flying, instead of shooting six ice shots, they will fire nine ice shots 3 at a time. Red Zebesian Red Zebesians are Zebesians whose purple is replaced with red. Unlike other types, they take three hits from the front and back. They also tend to jump more. They cannot fly. Sniper Zebesian Sniper Zebesians are Zebesians whose purple is replaced with black, unlike other Zebesians, their left arm is a normal arm while their right arm is an arm cannon. They will fire very fast shots at the players, giving them higher range and accuracy. These Zebesians cannot fly or even walk and jump. Cyclon Cyclones are enemies who attack by turning into tornados, their weak points are inside their bodies and cannot be hit easily. Metroid Metroids are enemies who mostly fly around in the air. They attack by charging at the player and grabbing them, however, player can be freed by shooting the Metroids. The only way to damage a Metroid is to hit it with the Ice Charge Shot. Then the player need to shoot the glass open and then shoot all the weak points. Cyclon Queen The Cyclon Queen is an enemy who takes 3 hits to defeat, but will fire off Cyclones to attack. It can also fire lasers. Bosses Bosses are enemies who have their health displayed and take above average number of hits to defeat. Modes Mission Mode The normal mode, where players work together to defeat a horde of monsters, or accomplish other objectives. After beating this mode, you unlock extra levels and enemies become available in VS. modes. VS. Mode The Gunship and the Ground team go face to face. VS. Ground Mode The Gunship is unable to be used in this mode. Up to four ground players can face off against each other. Category:Attractions